


Приручение феникса

by Stephaniya



Series: Two phoenixes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phoenixes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение рассказа "Граница"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручение феникса

Альбус поднял глаза от книги и устало посмотрел поверх очков на стремительно темнеющее небо за окном. Летний вечер был душным и влажным - воздух походил на густую приторную патоку и делал все вокруг почти ощутимо липким. Снизу, из гостиной, доносился голос Аберфорта. Слов было не разобрать, но Альбус знал, что Эйб втолковывает что-то Ариане, которая сейчас наверняка сидит на диване или на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит на него спокойным, немного растерянным взглядом. Но Эйбу невозможно было объяснить, что, если говорить громче, суть сказанного не становится более убедительной. Он был единственным, кто мог почти кричать на Ариану, не рискуя спровоцировать приступ, но Альбус от отдаленного звука его голоса уже порядком устал. Может быть, стоило спуститься в гостиную и отправить кого-то из младших спать - а, может быть, даже обоих. Но Эйб в свои бунтующие пятнадцать был абсолютно убежден - поступать надо с точностью до наоборот по сравнению с тем, как говорил Альбус, и сейчас эффективней было оставить его в покое - покричит и успокоится.  
Юноша снова перевел взгляд на страницу книги - но строчки расплывались, и сосредоточиться было совершенно невозможно - липкая духота, неразборчивый бубнеж брата и, честно признаться, довольно скучное содержание книги, заставляли буквы сливаться в сплошные линии. Альбус снова поднял глаза.  
На подоконнике, свесив одну ногу, а колено второй подтянув к груди, сидел Геллерт. От неожиданности Альбус едва удержался от того, чтобы вздрогнуть, а то и вскрикнуть - такая демонстрация слабости была бы слишком унизительной. Тот, кто собирался стать величайшим волшебником своего времени, не должен был позволять подобраться к себе так близко и так бесшумно. Геллерт, впрочем, его реакцию, кажется, все равно заметил.  
\- Забавно смотреть за тем, как ты читаешь,- заметил он тихо, хотя в том, чтобы таиться, не было никакой необходимости,- я сразу представляю себе, каким ты станешь лет через сто, когда отрастишь бороду и поседеешь, как лунь.  
\- Какие странные у тебя фантазии,- заметил Альбус и с облегчением захлопнул книгу.  
\- Может, и странные,- Геллерт беззаботно пожал плечом, потом полез в карман своей куртки,- я принес тебе подарок. - он вытащил небольшой яркий мешочек, перевязанный золотой тесьмой. Альбус улыбнулся - Геллерт всегда подтрунивал над его любовью к сладостям - еще одна слабость, недостойная великого волшебника, но, заходя в гости без приглашения, всегда приносил с собой коробочку шоколадных котелков или пачку тараканьих усов. Сам Геллерт их никогда не ел, и Альбус поначалу пытался делать вид, что его вид сластей тоже не сильно привлекает, небрежно заявлял, что "попозже попробует", но потом махнул на это рукой. Первая съеденная на глазах Геллерта конфета стала для Альбуса значимым событием, эпохальным моментом в их взаимоотношениях. Они словно заключили договор, что позволяют друг другу быть в чем-то слабыми, и будут признавать это право и впредь. Проблема была лишь в том, что сам Геллерт своих слабостей перед Альбусом никогда не демонстрировал.  
Геллерт кинул мешочек через комнату, и Альбус перехватил его. Развязал тесьму - внутри оказалась целая россыпь разноцветных драже.  
\- Волшебные конфеты Берти Боттс с любым вкусом,- объявил Геллерт так, словно представлял высокопоставленного гостя на приеме у Министра магии. Альбус с сомнением и опаской посмотрел на драже, потом ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если ты хотел порадовать меня,- сказал он,- купил бы лучше шоколадных эклеров.  
\- Я их не покупал,- невинно улыбнулся Геллерт и наконец спрыгнул с подоконника. Легкой походкой он приблизился к столу, протянул руку, и на какой-то миг Альбусу показалось, что Геллерт возьмет его за руку или отвесит ему пощечину, но тот лишь запустил пальцы в мешочек и вытащил маленькую розовую конфетку, а потом быстро отправил ее в рот. Прикрыл глаза и раскусил.  
На лице Геллерта появилась немного лукавая улыбка. И Альбус, пользуясь тем, что друг на него не смотрит, наблюдал за ним снизу вверх во все глаза - и за эту его чуть ехидную ухмылочку злодея из популярного водевиля юноша готов был отдать все шоколадные эклеры мира.  
\- Рождественская ветчина,- сообщил Геллерт так гордо, словно это была его личная заслуга. Альбус рассмеялся. Он с трудом отвел взгляд от лица Геллерта и заглянул в мешочек - одна из конфет выглядела довольно невинно. Нежного золотистого цвета - она напоминала одновременно сливочную ириску и пушистую пенку на утреннем кофе.  
\- Пью за тебя,- торжественно процитировал Альбус, сам не зная, зачем, а потом отважно положил драже на язык.  
Его рот мгновенно наполнился отвратительным кислым вкусом, слюна, казалось, стала вязкой и липкой, как застоявшийся предгрозовой воздух, и, отринув приличия и образ великого волшебника, Альбус с отвращением выплюнул остатки конфетки себе на ладонь.  
\- Вкус рвоты,- сообщил он мрачно, и Геллерт, запрокинув голову, расхохотался.  
Если он начинал смеяться, совершенно невозможно было тут же не присоединиться к нему. Неважно, хороша ли была шутка, потешался ли Геллерт над какой-нибудь глупостью или жестоко высмеивал кого-нибудь - его смех, звонкий и заразительный, тут же передавался всем, кто его слышал. Вот и сейчас Альбус почти нехотя рассмеялся, потом прислушался - не услышал ли их Эйб снизу. Но все было тихо - возможно, брат отправился укладывать сестру спать.  
\- Это совершенно не смешно,- заявил Альбус с деланно серьезным выражением,- отвратительное изобретение.  
\- Просто ты - очень невезучий,- покачал головой Геллерт, и Альбус скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Я предпочитаю не дразнить удачу и не тратить ее запасы на Берти Боттс,- с легкой прохладцей заметил он.  
Геллерт помолчал, глядя на него сверху вниз, потом пожал плечами и отступил от стола на полшага.  
\- Чтобы ты не думал, что я – плохой друг, я принес тебе еще один подарок,- сказал он с ритуальной торжественностью,- так и знал, что первый придется тебе не по вкусу.  
Он театральным жестом вытащил из-за пазухи небольшой прямоугольный сверток и опустил его на стол поверх закрытой книги. Альбус вопросительно посмотрел сперва на сверток, потом на друга. Тот ободряюще кивнул.  
\- Прости, но это тоже – не шоколадные эклеры,- вздохнул Геллерт.  
Пергаментный сверток был перевязан простой серой бечевкой, и Альбус немного с опаской потянул свободный ее конец, развязывая незамысловатый узел. Отогнул хрусткую обертку и замер.  
\- Не может быть! – Альбус поднял на Геллерта удивленные глаза и встретился с его смеющимся взглядом,- где ты купил ее?  
\- Ее я тоже не покупал,- подмигнул Геллерт, и Альбус заметил, что он очень доволен произведенным эффектом, хоть и старается не показать этого слишком явно.  
Маленькая книга, лежавшая сейчас на столе у Альбуса, была редкой, почти бесценной – в мире существовало всего шесть экземпляров, все написаны от руки членами давно исчезнувшего магического ордена, и в этих строках…  
\- Ты ее украл? – негромко поинтересовался Альбус.  
\- Я избавил предыдущего владельца от необходимости тратить так много сил на ее защиту,- отмахнулся Геллерт,- при том, что у него даже нет феникса, чтобы учиться, как приручить его.  
\- У нас – тоже нет,- осторожно напомнил Альбус. Он знал, что корить Геллерта за эту его не всегда невинную, в сущности, даже ужасную склонность к воровству, было совершенно бессмысленно. Гриндевальд никогда не скрывал, что для кое-чего в жизни не жалко никаких средств, и никакие методы не могут быть недопустимыми. И в глубине души Альбус был польщен, что желание порадовать его было одной из этих вещей.  
\- Пока – нет,- согласился Геллерт, опускаясь в глубокое продавленное кресло у окна, - но ведь, когда мы отправимся путешествовать, и если изловим одного, нам нужно будет знать, как с ним обращаться, верно?  
Альбус, отстраненно кивнув, перелистнул хрупкие потемневшие листы, исписанные резким убористым почерком, буквально чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Геллерта.  
\- Но почему ты отдаешь ее мне? – поинтересовался Альбус, снова посмотрев на друга. Тот развалился в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и теперь покачивал ею в воздухе,- боишься, что при обыске ее найдут у тебя?  
Геллерт хмыкнул.  
\- Вот, значит, какого ты обо мне мнения,- заявил он с деланным драматизмом,- но нет – обыска я не боюсь. А тебе я ее отдаю, потому что ты куда лучше моего умеешь обращаться со всякими неразумными существами. Взять хотя бы Аберфорта.  
\- Не говори так,- строго, но скорее справедливости ради, осадил его Альбус. Геллерт покорно поднял руки и склонил голову к плечу, но раскаяния в выражении его лица не было ни капли.  
\- Спасибо,- Альбус закрыл маленькую книгу и бережно положил ее перед собой,- я непременно прочту ее до нашей отправки.  
\- Пустяки,- Геллерт тряхнул головой, и медовая волна тяжелых волос скрыла половину его лица – Альбус едва поборол желание подойти ближе и убрать их ему за ухо.  
С того самого дня, когда они поцеловались, сидя под раскидистым деревом на опушке леса, ни Альбус, ни, уж конечно, Геллерт, не сказали о произошедшем ни слова, будто ничего не случилось. Они общались по-прежнему, без нового привкуса смущения и неловкости, и Альбус понимал, что это к лучшему - им вскоре предстояло покинуть Годрикову впадину. Нужно было дождаться лишь возвращения Эйба в школу. А в пути лишние затруднения им были ни к чему. Но иногда, лежа без сна в темноте своей спальни, Альбус размышлял, что было бы, решись он тогда поспорить с Геллертом. Возможно, они бы разругались в пух и прах. Расстались, чтобы никогда больше не увидеться. А возможно...  
\- Дождь собирается,- вдруг ни с того, ни с сего произнес Геллерт, рывком встал из кресла и подошел к окну, оперся ладонями о подоконник и застыл, глядя куда-то поверх черепичных крыш и церковного шпиля. Альбус тоже поднялся из-за стола и приблизился к нему. Несмотря на всю свою напускную манерность, Геллерт был человеком очень конкретным, скупым на лишние слова и жесты, и раз уж ему вдруг вздумалось обратить внимание на изменение погоды, сказать он явно хотел что-то совсем иное. И на короткий отчаянный миг Альбусу вдруг представилось, как Геллерт тоже лежал без сна и думал, думал о том же, о чем и он, раз за разом прокручивая в голове произошедшее и гадая, что было бы, поступи они иначе.  
Альбус остановился у Геллерта за спиной, тоже глядя в темнеющее небо над домами, но решив пока не произносить ни слова. Он боялся спугнуть момент - если бы в мире существовала книга, описывающая, как приручить Геллерта Гриндевальда, Альбус сам украл бы ее хоть из гоблинского банка. Сейчас интуиция подсказывала ему, что отвечать другу не нужно.  
У самой кромки неба собирались, набухая, тяжелые черные тучи - лето было дождливым. Сверчки в саду под окном пели так оглушительно, что Альбус не слышал сейчас даже собственных мыслей. От земли поднимался тяжелый сладковатый аромат, и все вокруг, казалось, замерло в ожидании и тревоге.  
Геллерт обернулся. Альбус не двинулся с места. Они были почти одного роста - глаза их встретились. Альбус боялся сглотнуть, двинуться, моргнуть - нарушить внезапную тишину. Он чувствовал, как тело его становится оглушительно легким, будто наполняется теплым веселящим газом - и сложнее всего вдруг стало пытаться побороть поднимавшийся откуда-то изнутри нервный смех. Геллерт двинулся чуть вперед, замер вплотную с Альбусом, и рука его - совершенно ледяная - легла ему на грудь.  
То, что происходило с его телом сейчас, Альбус испытывал и прежде - лет эдак с тринадцати, когда начал замечать изменения в самом себе. Там, под шелестящими ветвями дерева на опушке, он ощутил почти то же самое. Но сейчас эти чувства, казалось, наконец обрели четкость, будто внутренний взгляд на мир вокруг и самого себя вдруг сфокусировался.  
Геллерт смотрел ему в глаза как-то рассеянно, будто сам не понимал, что творят его руки. А холодная ладонь медленно заскользила по груди вниз. Альбус не был уверен - стоит ли ответить тем же. Может быть, нужно обнять Геллерта? Показать ему, что все в порядке - все правильно, не нужно останавливаться... Но он продолжал стоять молча, а пальцы Гриндевальда уже коснулись завязок на его домашних брюках. Альбус пропустил шумный напряженный вздох, и на губах Геллерта на миг заиграла его обычная ехидная улыбочка. Он получил свое подтверждение и снова обрел уверенность. Ладонь накрыла шнуровку на брюках.  
Альбус боялся, что не устоит на ногах - вот-вот у него просто-напросто подогнутся колени, и он позорно сползет на пол. Пальцы Геллерта ослабили узел - так умело, словно это была далеко не первая шнуровка, с которой он поступал подобным образом. Но даже если так, это не имело сейчас ровным счетом никакого значения. Альбус понимал, что нельзя просто стоять столбом, нужно как-то ответить на эти неожиданные ласки, но пока, казалось, Геллерту хватало того, как вспыхнуло его лицо, как участилось дыхание, и что именно он нащупал, коснувшись его ниже пояса.  
Еще пара мгновений - шнуровка поддалась, и ловкая, на этот раз теплая рука скользнула внутрь. Альбус издал негромкий сдавленный звук - стонать в голос было нельзя, их могли услышать. Геллерт, словно дразня и провоцируя его, сжал пальцы сильнее. Он продолжал смотреть юноше прямо в глаза, будто тот был экспериментом, любопытным экземпляром, которого следовало внимательно изучить. Альбус закусил губу и вздрогнул - незнакомое чувство, схожее с тем, что испытываешь, беря в первый раз предназначенную именно тебе волшебную палочку, поднималось и ширилось, готовое поглотить его целиком. Альбус не владел собой - едва ли не впервые в жизни. Он не мог точно сказать, нравится ли ему эта пугающая потеря контроля, но знал одно - остановиться, отстраниться сейчас от Геллерта он не смог бы даже под страхом смерти.  
Свободная рука Гриндевальда - все такая же прохладная - скользнула от локтя Альбуса к запястью и сжала его ладонь с незнакомой, захватывающей дух нежностью, и юноша все же тихо застонал.  
\- Тшшш,- прошептал Геллерт, и голос его был пропитан магической силой - успокаивающей, ласковой и необоримой.  
На какое-то мгновение Альбусу показалось, что тело его сейчас рассыплется пеплом - он был фениксом, готовым умереть в первый, но не в последний раз. Все вокруг - комната, книга на столе, запах влажной земли, душный приторный воздух, зеленые, как лесное озеро, глаза Геллерта - обрело странную пугающую четкость, а потом он переступил последнюю черту, и все краски смешались.  
Сквозь грохот крови в ушах Альбус слышал, как забарабанили по подоконнику первые капли дождя. Он стоял, опустив пылающий лоб на плечо Геллерту, и тот, не двигаясь, все еще сжимал его ладонь в своей.  
На лестнице послышались тяжелые торопливые шаги. Геллерт хмыкнул - Альбусу показалось, разочарованно - отстранился. Палочка появилась из рукава, и в тот миг, когда дверь в комнату без стука распахнулась, Альбус уже стоял в завязанных брюках, и лишь сбитое дыхание выдавало, что с ним что-то произошло.  
Аберфорт, остановившись на пороге, перевел мрачный взгляд с одного на другого. Рыжие волосы были всклокочены, словно его за них кто-то таскал, на лице - выражение досады и злости на себя за то, что приходилось врываться в комнату к старшему брату.  
\- Эйб,- со всей суровостью, на какую был сейчас способен, проговорил Альбус,- тебя разве не учили стучаться в дверь?  
\- Ты уж точно не учил,- огрызнулся Аберфорт. Геллерт за спиной Альбуса хмыкнул. Аберфорт и его наградил яростным взглядом. - Ариана уснула.  
\- Замечательно,- непонимающе пожал плечами Альбус.  
\- Ничего не замечательно, дурья твоя башка,- отозвался Аберфорт,- она уснула на полу, в гостиной.  
Альбус вздохнул - так вот, значит, в чем дело. Неудивительно, что лицо Аберфорта пылает такой злостью на судьбу. Сам он - не отличавшийся ни высоким ростом, ни крепким телосложением - не мог отнести сестру в спальню, магических сил на это мальчишке тоже бы не хватило, а оставить Ариану спать на полу - или того хуже - разбудить ее - было совершенно недопустимо.  
\- Хорошо,- улыбнулся Альбус,- я сейчас приду.  
Аберфорт резко развернулся и зашагал прочь, бормоча что-то себе под нос, а Альбус повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать Геллерту.  
Тот снова сидел на окне, улыбаясь - лишь чуть-чуть снисходительно.  
Еще мгновение, и он исчез за серебристыми струями дождя.


End file.
